Daemon
|-|Cloaked= |-|Beast Form= |-|Super Ultimate/Ultra= Summary Daemon 'is an Evil Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Cacodaemon and whose design is derived from the mythological Satan. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Jupiter and the sin of Wrath. It leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon it was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranking one. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was in fact a Seraphimon. However, because it raged in fury or rebellion, against a being of goodness in the Digital World (perhaps the very human that created the Digital World), it was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive the "Ultra Digimon". The characters on its anklet read "010", four times. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 5-B | 3-A | At least 3-A | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Daemon Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Demon-Lord Class Digimon | Mega-level Demon-Lord Class Digimon | Super Ultimate/Ultra-level Demon-Lord Class Digimo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Can open portals between dimensions | Vastly improved power, Can nullify regeneration Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Overpowered Imperialdramon Fighter Mode with relative ease. Too powerful for the DigiDestined to defeat and needed to be BFR'd) | Universe level via power-scaling (Comparable to Lucemon Falldown Mode and the rest of the Seven Great Demon Lords) | At least Universe level (As a Super Ultimate/Ultra-level Digimon, he is far superior to his base form and planned on conquering both the Digital World and the Human World) | Multiverse level+ (Matched end game Takumi Aiba and Sayo, the former of which could defeat the Mother Eater) | At least Multiverse level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic+ reactions (Easily tagged Imperialdramon) | FTL via power-scaling (Comparable to Beelzemon) | Massively FTL+ (Briefly fought UlforceVeedramon Future Mode) | Infinite (Could fight Takumi on equal grounds. Comparable to Barbamon) | Nigh-Omnipresent (Spread his presence across the spectrum of space and time across the entire Digital World Multiverse. Exist in all parallel worlds simultaneously) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class XJ | Universal '''| At least '''Universal | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Planet level (casually tanked all of the DigiDestined's attacks) | Universe level via power-scaling to the other Demon Lords | At least Universe level (as a Super Ultimate/Ultra-level Digimon, he is far superior to his base form and planned on conquering both the Digital World and the Human World) | Multiverse level+ (Could fight foes of this level) | At least Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Human melee range normally, several dozen meters with projectiles | At least Planetary (comparable to Lucemon, who throws celestial bodies with ease) | Multi-Universal | Unknown | Multiversal+ for his true form (Affected the entirety of the Digital World multiverse) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: An extremely skilled and devious combatant, Daemon is one of the most powerful and dangerous Digimon in existence. As a Demon Lord he loves to prey on his foes weaknesses and insecurities, all the while he assaults his foes with a variety of magic and with slashing attacks from his claws. However, as the Sin of Wrath he is also a sadist to the core, enjoying the pain his opponents feel and rarely finishing a battle outright. Weaknesses: A sadist, somewhat arrogant and prone to toying with foes he knows are below him in power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Flame Inferno: Fires a stream of extremely high-temperature hellfire to destroy his foe without a trace. Chaos Flare: Attacks with a huge tower of flame. Super Ultimate/Ultra Algol's Flame: Spews a gigantic orb of flame from its mouth. Dark Spreader: Uses the "Dark Virus" to damage the enemy, scrambling their systems and negating regenerative powers as strong as UlforceVeedramon's. Key: Digimon Adventure 02 | Databooks | Super Ultimate/Ultra | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth | True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Seven Great Demon Lords (Digimon) Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Magic Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2